Cuter than kittens
by Stripes93
Summary: Greece has something to show Japan and Japan is a little freaked out that Greece doesn't have any cats with him today. Whats going on? Fluffy one shot.


Japan sat a grassy spot, staring up at the clouds in the sky, waiting for Greece to join him. He enjoyed Greece's company rather much, probably a little more than he should. Just hearing Greece's voice made Japan's heart race in the best way possible. A small smile lifted Japan's lips before he heard Greece call to him. "Hey, Japan, I want to show you something." Greece said, holding out a hand to help Japan up.

"What is it?" Japan asked, hopping the older country didn't feel his pulse speeding as their skin touched. Greece's hand was a little rough but warm and Japan felt disappointed when the simple gesture ended.

"You'll see," Greece replied, seeming not to notice Japan's disappointment-but that was normal for spacy Greece. The two walked in companionable silence, Japan taking the moment to enjoy Greece's home which was always so beautiful, even the ruins of his mother. It was then he noticed that it was too quiet, there was not a meow or a purr to be heard. He looked all around, confusion on his face.

"Greece, where are your cats?" He asked, apparently breaking Greece from a day dream. The brown haired man looked confused for a moment as if he hadn't noticed before replying.

"With the others," The answer only confused the Asian country more but Greece didn't seem upset so he didn't dwell on it.

"Do you like babies?" Japan looked up, shock on his face.

"E-excuse me?" He said, possibly not hearing correctly.

"Do you like babies?" Greece asked again as if it was the most natural question in the world.

"Um, yes, I guess. They're cute," Japan answered, a little awkwardly. The little, black haired man was becoming more confused by the second. First no cats and now the random question about babies.

"Yes, they are cute." Greece agreed, glancing to Japan-or was he just seeing things?

Finally the two arrived at a house, the sound of mewling and purring coming from inside. Greece opened the door and at least ten cats walked around the home, either ignoring the two countries or coming to say hi by rubbing up against them and purring loudly. Well, that solved the question of where the cats were. "Come on," Greece said, grabbing Japan's hand and lead him through the crowd of cats. Japan felt his heart beat begin to speed up again and his face flush red. He tried to look away so Greece wouldn't notice but he caught sight of Greece glancing at him, a smirk on his face. He was amused to see Japan's face so red.

"You know what else is cute, Japan?" Greece asked, looking into his eyes for a moment, the red blush on Japan's face deepening.

"W-what?" Japan asked, looking down to his feet. Greece opened a door and smiled lightly.

"Kittens," He replied. Japan looked up and saw a mother cat in a box with three helpless kittens at her side. He smiled and walked forward slowly so as not to startle her and bent down to examine them.

"They are so cute," he said, petting the white mother cat who purred contently.

"Yes...you are." Japan turned to look at Greece, eyes widening and heart hammering as his face was only inches from his.

"W...what?" Japan asked.

"You...are very cute." Greece said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Japan stood still, shock emanating through him before he deepened the kiss. A full minute passed before either one pulled back, looking at each other breathlessly. "I think I know what I like more than kittens," Greece suddenly said, grabbing Japan's hand to stand them both up.

"What?" Japan asked, a smile on his face.

"You," Greece answered, kissing him once more. Japan could have sworn he heard Greece purr.

* * *

><p><em>AN: My first Hetalia fanfiction featuring GreecexJapan! You know what's cuter than kittens? Those two! The first couple in Hetalia I love! (Y'know besides Italy and Germany.) It's not that good in my opinion but I will get better! I promise! Please don't forget to comment! Ciao! -Love Stripes_


End file.
